fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith (リリス Ririsu) is a character from Fire Emblem Fates. She is an Astral Dragon that lives in a Shrine in My Castle. In her human form she is voiced by Kazusa Murai in the Japanese version and by Danielle Judovits in the English version. Profile Lilith is the companion of the Avatar, and always follows them when she can. She can help her allies when they fight in My Castle during StreetPass Battles and Castle Invasions. Lilith will accept any food made in the Canteen. As she is fed, the food given will affect her stat growths. Interestingly, she is capable of using staves and breath weapons, such as her Astral Breath. She will also give the Avatar a Gold Bar every three levels she gains. Lilith first appears in Chapter 1, where she sees the Avatar off when they leave the castle. Later in Chapter 3, after the Ganglari throws the Avatar into the chasm, Lilith suddenly appears and transforms into her dragon form and rescues them by transporting them into the astral realm. It is here that she reveals that they first met when the Avatar was very young. The tiny baby bird that they found and nursed was Lilith. Grateful for their kindness, Lilith wanted to be by them for the rest of her life. Hidden Truths It is revealed in the Hidden Truths 2 Xenologue that Lilith is in fact the "sister" of the avatar as she was self-sired by Anankos as another pawn in his schemes. Despite Lilith's best attempts to please him, Anankos never showed her any form of love, but she still remained loyal to him. When Anankos' human avatar brings three warriors from another realm, Anankos orders Lilith to intercept them and kill them. After confronting the human Anankos, she puts up a tremendous attack against them, but Odin, Laslow, and Selena receive Anankos' blessing, granting them the power to defeat Lilith. After the battle, Lilith continues to summon more troops, but Anankos sends the three warriors to Nohr in hopes of finding their child. Left alone with Anankos, Lilith attempts to kill him, but oddly cannot bring herself to do so. After the human Anankos' calls her his beloved daughter, she wavers and abandons her will to kill him. Anankos' dragon form senses this and attempts to kill her, but the human Anankos takes the blow for her. As Lilith holds the dying human form of her father, she regrets letting him die. As Anankos expires, he says his final apologies to Lilith, Mikoto, and his child. After hearing the child's name, Lilith decides to head to Nohr to find this child and protect them in her father's place. However, she vowed never to speak of their true relationship in order to protect her father's draconic form. Birthright In Chapter 24, after the Avatar and the Hoshidan successfully enter the Nohrian Castle, they wind up in the training grounds rather than the throne room. Surrounded by Nohrian troops lead by Hans, the army is quickly overpowered. As Hans moves in to kill the Avatar, Lilith appears, intercepts the blow. Enraged, the Avatar attacks the Nohrian soldiers and eventually kills Hans. After the battle, the Avatar desperately tries to keep Lilith alive but neither Sakura nor Elise can save her. Lilith changes into her human form as she says her final farewell to the Avatar, saying that with her death, she has repaid the Avatar who saved her life. With her death, the Avatar weeps in sorrow, but with some words from Ryoma, vows to finish their task to defeat King Garon for Lilith and many others who needlessly died during the war. Lilith appears in the Endgame during a near death experience by the Avatar alongside Xander, Elise, and Flora. They encourage the Avatar to return to the land of the living to finish the fight against Garon. Conquest In Chapter 7, the Avatar and Lilith walk through the Woods of the Forlorn, on their way to complete their mission to put down the Ice Tribe's rebellion alone. After the Avatar runs into some Faceless, she then warps back into My Castle. In Chapter 21, she dies shielding the Avatar from the attack of a Faceless. She would later appear in the Avatar's near-death experience in the Conquest Endgame, where she helps guide the Avatar back to the land of the living. Revelation In this route, she brings the Avatar and their servant to their new My Castle after they decide not to side with either of the Hoshido and Nohrian armies. Lilith is not seen again during the rest of this route and does not die like the the other two routes. Personality Because the Avatar nursed her back to health when she was heavily wounded, she became human in order to repay the Avatar for their kindness. She became extremely close the Avatar as one of their maids. During the story of Fates, Lilith has always been willing to leap into danger in order to protect them, even sacrificing her life in exchange for their safety. She strives to receive love from her father, Anankos, but he treats her poorly, and Lilith knows she’s nothing more than a pawn to him. Though she never received it directly, she was given it through a sane version of him before his death, to the point where she can’t bring herself to kill him. The Avatar no doubt gives Lilith the familial love she wanted from Anankos but she keeps her distance and keeps the truth hidden from them. In-Game Base Stats Note: Playthrough determines what Lilith will be using. If playing on Birthright, she is given Astral Blessing, while in Conquest she is given Astral Breath instead. Revelation gives access to both Astral Blessing and Astral Breath. - E - E |Item=Astral Blessing/Astral Breath }} Growth Rates Lilith's growth rates are currently unknown. However, the food given to her will influence the stat growth that she will obtain. Her Level cap depends on the building level of her Shrine. At level 1, her max Level is 20. At Level 2, her max level is 50. At Level 3, her max level is 99. Quotes Help Description A devotee of the Astral Dragons. Watches over the castle. Lilith's Shrine Level Up *"Divine! Thank you, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (6+ stats up) *"That was wonderful! Did you prepare it?" (4-5 stats up) *"That was delicious, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (2-3 stats up) *"I'm always grateful for any food." (0-1 stat up) *"Your kindness knows no limits, does it?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Etymology Lilith comes from the Hebrew term, lilith or lilit, which means night creature or night monster. It was also the name of Adam's first wife, in Jewish mythology, who was born from the Earth as he was, unlike Eve who was created from his ribs. Trivia * Lilith is ranked the most popular story character in the Nintendo dream poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary book Lilith's Dragon form is designed by Kosakihara, while Kozaki designed her human form. She was supposed to look more mature than her final design, but they worked hard to make her more child-like as she’s intended to be some sort of cute mascot of Fates. Also "My Castle" is supposedly located inside the Crystal Orb she is holding in her Dragon portrait. *Lilith has a currently unused critical portrait found through datamining the games files. *Lilith always gains a level every time she is given a piece of food by the Avatar, it will stop at level 99, however the Avatar can still feed her. With every 3rd time fed after 99, she will hand over another Gold Bar, same as she has. Gallery human lilith.png|Lilith's portrait in human form. Lilith portrait.png|Lilith's dragon form. Lilithavatar.png|Lilith's official Twitter icon. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Manakete Category:Allies